Better Than I Know Myself
by YourUglyDuckling
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but what if one persons secret was the key to someone else's past? When Feliciano, an umbrakenetic, meets Kat, a flesh manipulator, their lives are revealed to intertwine in ways neither could have expected. A very detailed story without enough summary space. Very mature plot. Abilities, language, death, love, and secrets.


_Hey, world! This is the story I have been writing forever with foREVerhauntingme and we finally decided to start uploading!_

_The pairings will not be revealed now because well.. that's half the fun of this story!_

_No warning for this chapter (except some mild swearing) but they will come later._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

His black trench coat billowed wildly behind him as he strolled the streets in the dim lamplight. It didn't bother him though. He loved the dark. The night was quite literally at his beck and call. Nothing could deter him. Not now. Not at night. He owned the darkness. There weren't many people out, but then again, it wasn't exactly Friday night. The few people he passed seemed to almost run past him with great haste. They were smart. His aura was that of his power: darkness. It put fear into the humans and made them move to the other side of the street to avoid him. Why then, if that was the way of it, were a pair of brilliant blue eyes watching him from a nearby café? Feliciano stalled in his brisk walk and stared back at her, his amber eyes calculating her intention.

Kat's eyes were sharp as she watched him walk down the sidewalk. From the time he got within a hundred yards of her she could sense there was something...special about this man. She took a sip of her black coffee, leaving a dark red lipstick mark around the rim. Since she had never seen this man, she automatically knew he was a threat to her and her family. She thought about just simply reaching her hand out and squeezing his heart till it popped. But what fun would that be? She enjoyed playing with her prey before she disposed of them. She stood up, grabbing her coffee with a black gloved hand, and smiled. She walked out the door and leaned against the glass, the hot drink warming her hands.

He narrowed his eyes as she came out of the café only to simply lean against the glass and continue to watch him. Who was she? What did she want? The biggest question of all was how she could stand to look at him without cowering in fear. So many questions and no answers. Her eyes seemed to stare through his flesh. Unyielding. Something about her was so unnerving and he was so tempted to find out. At the same time though, he wanted to manipulate her shadow and carve out those…shockingly intense, beautiful, unyielding eyes. That wouldn't work though. Without her, who would answer the questions that now bubbled within his mind? He sighed and started walking again, only this time, it was in her direction.

She calmly took another sip of her coffee as he walked towards her. As he neared she felt the power literally radiating off of him and her eyes narrowed slightly. Once he reached her she looked him up and down and...actually liked what she saw. He was small but he was powerful. It was kind of sexy. She stared into his amber eyes, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Hello stranger."

He cocked his head to the side slightly and found a small smile creep on his own face. "Ciao, bella." Her face was rather stunning, much like her shocking eyes. He couldn't help but notice that she had rather large assets and the skin tight outfit she wore didn't help hid her voluptuous curves. Feliciano quite liked this woman. Maybe they could have a little…_fun_ later. "So tell me, what brings you out for coffee so late at night. A woman like you…really shouldn't be alone."

She pushed her bangs behind her ear and smirked at his comment. If only he knew what she had done to many others just like him. "I guess I'm not worried about people messing with me." She took a step towards him and placed her hand on his neck, feeling the pulse beneath her glove. "What brings you here?"

She seems innocent, but Feliciano knew it was false. There was a reason that she wasn't afraid and it was the same reason that no one bothered him or his brother. They were dangerous. Even in her eyes, he could see it. He shrugged, "I love the night, ve. When the shadows almost…come to life around me." He chuckled. "I noticed you watching me. Are you not frightened?"

She gently stroked his neck with her finger and felt his pulse quicken just slightly. God how she wanted to just snap her fingers and make his lungs implode to stop the adorable little pulse but...something stopped her. The power coming off of him was so alluring. She leaned in and placed her lip dangerously close to his neck, breathing slowly. "Should I be?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Now was the point where there was slight stimulation elsewhere on his body, but there wasn't time for that. He was patient, but not _that_ patient. Sex sounded like a great way to end the night, but his curiosity was too great. She was too calm in his presence and that, in itself, was slightly annoying. She seemed immune to his aura and he needed answers. He reached his hand up and grasped the one on his neck while his other hand lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Yes…you should." He closed his eyes as he let the night invade his senses. Feliciano smiled as the familiar chill settled throughout his body. When he reopened them, they were entirely coated in the black shadow. He cocked his head to the side at her wide eyes. "Now what can you do?"

She took a step back and her mouth fell slightly. Umbrakinese. Well fuck. She knew he was powerful but this was something else entirely. Goosebumps popped up on the back of her neck not only from fear, but from the cold that the darkness itself created. "Impressive." She tried to regain her composure but when she tried to meet his eyes, she couldn't. The beautiful amber that had been there before was replaced by a dangerous looking black. She bit her lip as she stared at the ground. Her brother had always told her to stay away from people like this...but being here with him she wasn't scared of what he would do to her, it's what Ivan would do to her. "I-I can manipulate living flesh." Her siblings always told her that her power was weak and useless, so compared to an umbrakinetic she felt almost ashamed of her abilities.

He allowed the darkness to absorb into his pupil, letting his eyes return to the usual amber. One single eyebrow raised as he looked over her now nervous form. _So, she thought she was invincible until she realized my ability…interesting…_ "You control flesh? Show me…" He smiled. He'd never met anyone with that type of ability before. He was used to the manipulation of elements, not flesh. This was so fascinating. He let his thumb brush over her bottom lip. "I'm curious…you are so fascinating to me…"

Kat smiled shyly, forgetting for a minute how dangerous he was. "M-me?" She giggled quietly and bit her lip. "I guess I could show you." She looked at his chest and took a deep breath. "Forgive me if I hurt you." Reaching her hand out, she placed it over where his heart was and let her eyes changed from a blue to an icy neon form of the color. She imagined his heart, gently beating, then imagined wrapping her fingers around the organ and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her coffee slip from her hand and spilled on the ground, the surprise making her eyes dim and her grip lesson. Kar leaned up against the glass and breathed heavily. She looked at the coffee that was spilling on his shoes and looked up to meet his eyes. "S-sorry."

His eyes widened as his heart suddenly contracted and a sharp pain traveled throughout his chest. Then suddenly the pain was gone, leaving only a slight ache behind. That…was…indescribable. She had just…thought about it and done it, without the use of manipulation from something else, like a shadow. "Wow…that was…amazing…" It took him a moment to realize she had apologized for the slipped coffee, now covering his expensive Armani shoes. "It's…no problem…" It really wasn't. Just a slight dematerializing of his feet and the liquid would no longer be there. He frowned as he really looked at her. Her breath was coming in huge gasps and her face had gone rather pale. She looked so close to passing out. He looked past her, at her shadow, and had it gently wrap around her arms to keep her steady. "You don't use your ability much, do you? Or have you just been overdoing it?"

She felt the cold settle around her shoulders and smiled weakly. "Thanks and no actually I don't. It's been a while." She tried to stand but, even with the help of the shadow, she had a hard time. Her knees shook as she took a step towards him and leaned against his chest.

"Preggo." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her gently. This could go so many ways. He obviously couldn't leave her here. Should he take her with him? It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. She was a mystery to him and mysteries were still his domain. "I do not think leaving you here is smart. You can come with me, per favore? I have a hotel room not far from here. You could spend the night. Gather up your strength." He nodded, carefully gathering her up into his arms and continuing on his way. She was rather warm. Comforting. Almost like when a child cuddles up with their blanket at night. He smiled, holding her tighter.

She felt oddly safe being in his arms. He was warmer than she expected him to be, since he controlled darkness she figured he'd be ice cold. She nuzzled her head against his chest almost as a thank you. She opened her eyes slightly and looked into his amber ones, a small smile spreading across her lips. "I-I don't even know your name."

He chuckled. "Mi dispiace that is my fault. My name is Feliciano…and you bella? Your accent sounds very foreign for France."

She nodded slowly, her eyes starting to get heavy. "I am Yekatrina but please, call me Kat. And I am from a very faraway place," She yawned "but not far enough away..." Her eyes closed and she began to peacefully drift to sleep.

Feliciano couldn't help but smile. She looked so helpless as she slept. He now knew otherwise. She had a dangerous gift. Not only did it harm others, but there was a chance she could hurt herself if she wasn't careful. His mind traveled to other thoughts as his hotel came into view. He could very easily take advantage of her. Even if she woke up, there would be nothing she could do to protect herself unless she would risk death. The darkness opened the door for him before he used it as cover to get through the lobby without being noticed. Should he take advantage? He didn't know her, but did it really matter? She must have realized how dangerous it would be for her to fall asleep in his presence. The elevator ride was quick and before he made a decision, they were in his room. He laid her down on the bed and watched her sleep for a moment before sighing and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Kat looked into the bathroom mirror and smiled at herself before leaning in and kissing her own reflection, leaving a dark red stain. She was still wearing her dark red shirt and tight jeans from the night before and they were beginning to stick to her skin. Walking out of the bathroom, she glanced at the man still sleeping on the bed. She wished she could wait for him to wake up and thank him for helping her, but she knew she couldn't. It would put her and her family at risk. If her brother was around, he would say to kill him, just to be safe... She sighed and sat on a chair across the room and began putting on her boots.

Feliciano's eyes cracked open to the sounds of a zipper and he looked over at his guest, who was hastily putting on her boots. She seemed rather flustered about something, which only made him even _more_ curious. He stared at her for a moment before sighing. Perhaps he had finally driven her away? That would only be smart of her, but…Feliciano didn't want her to leave yet. "You seem to be in a hurry, bella. Am I not worth your time now? Or was that just last night?"

At the sound of his voice her head shot up and her eyes went wide. "I-I'm sorry..." She sighed and stared at the ground. She walked over to the bed and sat next him, noticing he at least wasn't wearing a shirt, and blushed. "I wanted to leave before you woke up."

He stared at her, once again trying to calculate her intentions. There was nothing in her blue eyes that hid malice…at least that he could tell. "Well then, if you are feeling better, don't let me deter you. I'm sure you have other things to be doing, ve? I myself will be quite busy." He sat up, letting the covers fall, and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you, Kat. You will be careful with your powers, si? Don't let it wear you out like that. You have a special gift. I would hate for it to be the death of you."

She smiled but her eyes were very sad. She didn't want to leave him because he was sort of sweet, in an awkward kind of way, and actually treated her... Like a human being. She brought her hands to his face and cupped it gently. "I hope our paths cross again someday." The next thing she did she didn't quiet think about in advance. She quickly pulled his face forward and pressed their lips together. It was a strange feeling but very pleasant. It didn't feel wrong or forced like most times... It felt like kissing should feel. Whatever that was supposed to feel like. After a little while she pulled away and smiled at him. The bright lipstick that once on her now was messily on his lips. She giggled and stood up. "Take care of yourself, Feliciano." With that she walked out of the room and into the hall.

He watched her go, his lips tingling. She was a rather strange woman, but he was very interested. He lay back onto the bed and smirked. Oh they would be seeing each other again. She was _still_ a mystery to him and dammit did he want to learn more. He sighed, still feeling rather tired and after a glimpse at the clock, he knew why. After being out all night…it sucked waking up at 9. Feliciano rolled back over and closed his eyes. A few more hours and he'd call Lovino with the meeting place. It'd been weeks since he'd seen his fratello and meeting in France had been his idea, so the least he could do was show him around by taking him to the best bars. That, though, was for later. For now…sleep.

* * *

_Alright so there is chapter one! What did you like? What don't you like? Tell us your thoughts! Ciao!_


End file.
